The present invention relates to a flexible pipe for transporting, over long distances, a fluid which is under pressure and possibly at a high temperature, such as a gas, petroleum, water or other fluids. The invention relates most particularly to a pipe intended for offshore oil exploration. It relates especially, first, to the flow lines, that is to say flexible pipes unwound from a barge in order to be laid generally on seabed and connected to the subsea installations, such as pipes working mainly in static mode and, more particularly, secondly, the risers, that is to say flexible pipes which are unwound from a surface installation such as a platform and are connected to the subsea installations and most of which do not lie below the seabed, such pipes working essentially in dynamic mode.
The flexible pipes used offshore must be able to resist high internal pressures and/or external pressures and also withstand longitudinal bending or twisting without the risk of being ruptured.
They have various types of configurations depending on their precise use but in general they satisfy the constructional criteria defined in particular in the standards API 17 B and API 17 J drawn up by the American Petroleum Institute under the title xe2x80x9cRecommended Practice for Flexible Pipexe2x80x9d.
Such pipes manufactured in long lengths comprise, from the inside outwards, at least some of the following layers:
a carcass consisting of an interlocked metal strip, which serves to prevent the pipes being crushed under pressure;
an internal sealing sheath made of a plastic, generally a polymer, able to resist to a greater or lesser extent the chemical action of the fluid to be transported;
a pressure vault resistant to the external pressure but mainly to the pressure which is developed by the fluid (internal pressure) in the sealing sheath and which is manifested by hoop forces in the pressure vault; the pressure vault comprises a winding of one or more interlocked profiled metal wires (which may or may not be self-interlockable) wound in a helix with a short pitch (i.e. with a wind angle with respect to the pipe axis of between 75xc2x0 and almost 90xc2x0) around the inner sheath; these profiled wires are typically profiled wires whose cross sections have the form of a T, a U and a Z and their variants, these being known by the name xe2x80x9ctetaxe2x80x9d and xe2x80x9czetaxe2x80x9d;
where appropriate, a hoop consisting of a metal wire wound with a short pitch, without interlocking, and intended to increase the resistance of the vault to the internal pressure; the hoop is generally a flat wire with a rectangular cross section;
at least one ply (and generally at least two crossed plies) of tensile armor layers whose lay angle measured along the longitudinal axis of the pipe is about 55xc2x0 or less; and
where appropriate, at least one thermal insulation layer; and
an external protective sealing sheath made of a polymer.
Such a standard flexible pipe is manufactured layer by layer, in a sequential manner with intermediate storage. The interlocked strip which serves as a core is therefore manufactured in a single run on a spiraller/profiler, with a single machine setting and a single material, and then stored on a reel. Next, this core is sheathed on an extrusion line where, likewise, a material is only applied to it with a given setting and it is again stored on a reel. The phases of laying down the pressure vault(s), armor layer(s), intermediate sheaths, thermal insulation and external sheaths are carried out according to the same principle.
The flexible risers are subject to working load criteria which can vary mainly depending along their curvilinear abscissa on the suspended length, on the local water depth and on the conditions within the ocean, especially for deepsea applications.
Hitherto, a practice has been to devise a structure for the flexible pipes for which each layer was designed for the maximum anticipated stress over the entire length of the flexible pipe, this stress being confirmed through an iterative calculation in order to take into account the effect of the adjacent layers. Each layer may therefore be very much over-designed in certain regions. This has the drawback of increasing the mass of the flexible pipe, increasing the size of the installation equipment, the handling means and therefore the overall cost of the project. In some cases, the increase in the mass of the pipe and in the drag may cause the stress in certain layers to increase and may require the said layers to be reinforced, hence a further increase in the mass. This may be prejudicial to the final surface support, by limiting its load capacity and requiring additional structural reinforcements and therefore increasing its cost.
Alternatively, not one structure but two (or more) different structures have been used, these being linked together by one or more intermediate connections, each of these structures being tailored to its environment. This has the drawback of calling for expensive intermediate connectors, requiring the addition of stiffeners in order to prevent concentrations of bending moments in dynamic use. This connection must be positioned in a region where the dynamic forces vary little. An intermediate connection is an additional risk of leakage and also requires a specific procedure in order not to damage it during installation. Of course, the cost and risks of installation are increased.
The objective of the invention is to propose a novel alternative solution which does not have the aforementioned drawbacks.
The objective of the invention is achieved within the context of a pipe as defined above by the fact that the physical characteristics of at least one of the layers of the pipe are modified at manufacture over at least one section of the length of the pipe, without any intermediate connector and, advantageously, without substantially modifying the outside diameter of the said layer. Thus, the structure of the flexible pipe is optimized so that each layer in each region is matched to the stresses to which it is subjected without overloading the rest of the structure, while remaining compatible with the constraints associated with the manufacture and with the production machines. Depending on the desired aim, one or more layers may be modified and the modifications may be done in various ways, by changing material, changing shape, changing treatment, etc.
In a first embodiment, the modified layer is the carcass. To modify the physical characteristics of the carcass, it is possible either to change its moment of inertia by changing the thickness of the strip or the shape of the interlocking (waves of larger or smaller height), or its mechanical properties by changing the material or the treatment (degree of work hardening).
In a second embodiment, the modified layer is the vault. To modify the physical characteristics of the vault, it is possible, as in the case of the carcass, to modify its moment of inertia by changing the thickness of the wire while keeping or not keeping the same wire shape, or its mechanical properties by changing the mechanical properties of the steel (by heat treatment, work hardening, etc.). The annular space created when going from a wire having a large moment of inertia to a wire having a smaller moment of inertia must be filled with filling means so as to maintain a constant diameter. The filling means may be either a plastic rod or one or more plies of armor layers, the objective being to have the same outside diameter when going from one cross section to another (that is to say when going from the wire having a large moment of inertia to the wire having a lower moment of inertia+filling means) so as to be able to manufacture the next layer. The modifications are performed with a constant pitch; the width of the various profiled wires used is therefore identical.
In a third embodiment, the modified layer is the hoop. To modify the physical characteristics of the hoop, it is possible to modify its moment of inertia by changing its thickness or changing the mechanical properties of the steel (by heat treatment, work hardening, etc.). The annular space created by a change in thickness may be filled with the same means as those which were described in the case of the vault.
In a fourth embodiment, the modified layer is the armor layer. To modify the physical characteristics of this layer, it is possible to modify its moment of inertia by changing its thickness (by providing annulus-filling means) or changing the mechanical properties of the steel (by heat treatment, work hardening, etc.) or else by modifying the mechanical performance of the layer by replacing some of the armor wires with filling wires, while maintaining the organization of the layer.
In a fifth embodiment, the modified layer is the thermal insulation layer. To modify the physical characteristics of the thermal insulation layer, it is possible to change the thermal performance by choosing a material resistant to the local external pressure or by decreasing the number of insulation layers or the thickness of the layers.